Nutrition intervention potentially can reduce risk for cardiovascular disease, particularly hyperlipidemia and hypertension. Recent studies document that generous intakes of dietary fiber, especially water-soluble fiber, lowers serum cholesterols and may lower blood pressure of hypertensive individuals. Our objectives are to further evaluate the effects of high fiber diets on risk factors for cardiovascular disease, to evaluate mechanisms by which high fiber diets lower serum lipids and blood pressure, and to compare the effectiveness and acceptability of high fiber diets with other dietary interventions for reducing risk factor status. Our specific aims are: 1. For hypercholesterolemic individuals, do soluble fibers have a greater hypocholesterolemic effect than insoluble fibers and, if so, what are the mechanisms? 2. Do high fiber diets lower blood pressure more effectively than low-fat, low-cholesterol diets and, if so, are these differences related to alterations in salt balance related to high fiber intakes? 3. How do the lipid-lowering effects of high fiber diets compare to the effects of increased fish oil intake and does the combination of high fiber plus fish oil offer advantages? 4. With intensive education intervention for both groups, are high fiber diets more effective than low-fat, low-cholesterol diets with average amounts of fiber in lowering serum cholesterol of hypercholesterolemic individuals over a two year period?